


Bacon and Pancakes

by Michi27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Sabriel, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, fluff and snuggles, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/pseuds/Michi27
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and Dean and Castiel are sleeping happily snug together, when they're rudely awoke by Sam and Gabriel chatting in the living room. This is the first time their brothers have met, and apparently they liked each other... Like, a lot.





	Bacon and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> So this can be read on its own, but it takes place in my [Impossible, True](https://archiveofourown.org/series/962079) verse, specifically during [Hazel and Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138151) which is a Sabriel continuation to the otherwise Destiel series.
> 
> It's a little fluffy ficlet explaining just what happened when Dean and Cas woke up to the sounds of their brothers chatting in the living room.

" _Oh my God!_ "

Dean blinked open dry eyes. What the hell was that? It was dark, and late, and he was in bed, and he was _comfortable_. 

He was lying naked on Cas' chest, his arm thrown over his angel's abdomen, his leg between Cas' thighs. Basically, curled as tight around him as he could get. And Cas' arm was resting on his back where he had held Dean close, now weighted but without any force as he breathed slow and shallow, unconscious. 

And Dean was _comfortable_. Extremely comfortable, and he wanted to go back to sleep, but he could have sworn he heard--

" _Please **never**... ide... age-- n._ "

Sammy. That was Sammy's voice. In the dark of their bedroom, Dean's eyebrows stretched up high, his forehead wrinkling in an effort to hold his pair of weary green eyes open. Who the hell was Sam talking to?

A barked laugh Dean could only describe as obnoxious, clawed through the wall, followed by something like, " _..that..nda..freak?_ "

He could only pick up on a mumble and a couple of words, but it was enough. The needles of a headache prodded in Dean's skull. _Gabriel_. Yay, his brother-in-law was visiting. Whoo-hoo. 

Dean buried his nose deeper in his husband's neck, snuffling against his skin and clinging tighter. His reluctance to move could practically be tasted. Or maybe that was morning breath. Er, middle-of-the-night breath. But it was the middle of the freakin' night, and if Sam and Gabe wanted to pop in unannounced together, they could damn well entertain each other until morning.

"Mm, Dean..." Cas sighed. Fingers traced through his hair as their brothers continued talking in low voices out in the living room. 

"Sorry I woke you," Dean croaked, and kissed Cas' neck in apology.

"S'Ok," Cas hummed, and then, "What's that?" His body went still, or even stiller, under Dean's arms, as he listened to the murmurs and half words seeping through the thin walls of their tiny house like mildew. 

Sounded like they were talking about hot sauce... Odd.

"Samantha and Gabriela finally met. Out in the living room. At..." He glanced at the digital clock glowing red and angry on Cas' bedside table. "3:34 A.M. _Fuck_." Heaviness of exhaustion clouded in Dean's head, throbbing with extra vigor now he knew just what time it was. He gave in to the pull of Cas' chest and snuggled closer to prevent Castiel's hosting instincts from pulling him from Dean's grasp. "Let 'em entertain themselves until morning, Cas."

"I wasn't going anywhere."

Dean snorted, smoothing his fingers over tensed muscles. "Sure you weren't. Liar."

"Well... I was just going to say hello."

If Dean wasn't so tired he'd have rolled his eyes. 'Hello' would have turned into an hours-long conversation while Dean slept alone. Or _worse_ , Cas would wake him up just enough to drag him to IHOP (because it was the only place open in the middle of the freakin' night) because Cas wanted bacon. Which, I mean, yeah, Dean loved the guy's love for bacon now that he was human, but dude. Not at 2 AM. "Go to sle--"

" _F-Fuck_ \--" A curse broke off in a groan, and Dean's eyes popped open. There was a hiss and some growling and then--

" _Damn_."

" _Fuck_."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows irritably. What the hell was Gabriel doing to his brother!? He pushed up on his elbow. That had sounded... Dean blinked, going over the noises in his head. A groan and... a growl... and... God in Heaven. That had sounded _erotic_. "What the hell!?"

No. No way.

Castiel squinted at him from the pale light seeping through the window. "Were they just--?"

Dean's stomach twisted in mild disgust. Sam and _Gabriel_? "Nuh-uh."

" _Right? ... Cas... so long..._ "

" _Can you... gine... other places?_ "

Sam snorted, and the muffled voices continued speaking for a few seconds. Dean strained his ears, trying to pick up on more words.

" _Could... ave...--n.. fun._ "

" _..me... tired..._ "

And then, for no reason, as clear as fucking day, " _Know what's good for relieving tension?_ "

About a split-second later, there was more moaning and hissing, followed by a thud and crack and a curse, and Dean covered his ears. "Oh my _God_!" Cas was shaking underneath him, and it took Dean a few seconds to figure out it was because he was laughing. Uncontrollably! Covering his mouth to hold in the sounds, and-- "This _isn't_ funny!"

"Yes," Cas denied, giggling. "Yes, it is!"

" _... we... really doing this?_ "

"Oh, fuck, no!" Dean growled. "Not in my living room, they're not!"

Cas snickered and grabbed Dean's arm as he went to push up. "Dean, Dean, wait--"

" _Fuck_." 

The sound of Gabriel cursing--like that--was something Dean never, ever, _ever_ , needed to hear.

"What!" he demanded of Cas. He had to get out there before he heard _anything_ else.

"Just turn on the light," Cas laughed. "We can scare them away without Sam returning the favor of--" he lifted his free hand to make air quotes-- "'scarring you for life.'"

Dean's face twisted at the thought. "Good idea." And he sprung to his feet, suddenly too disgusted to care about his exhaustion, and flicked on the light. He hardly even winced as his eyes strained to adjust, though he did squint them tight and rub at the headache behind his eyes.

Outside their room there was a hiss and few mumbled words, and then abruptly... silence. 

Dean groaned and dragged hand down his face. "I can't fucking believe it."

His husband wiped a tear from his eyes and tried to take in breaths to calm his laughing. "I always told you they'd like each other!" Dean glared, and Cas chuckled and spread his arms, turning his head--adorably--on the pillow. "Come back to bed, Dean."

"Ugh, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep now." He scrunched his nose in disgust. "Knowing _my_ brother and _your_ brother are--Uggh--" he cut himself off. 

Cas chuckled and stretched his arms wider, even as his eyes thinned further to pained slits. "Shut off the light and come back to bed, Dean. I want you in my arms, and you're too far away." 

Dean humphed, but his heart did that happy twist thing it always seemed to be doing with Cas, and he followed his orders with a sigh. Cas hummed contentedly when he was wrapped up again, every possible inch of skin pressed together as close as possible. Dean laid his head on Cas' shoulder and sighed, staring into the darkness even though he was still blinded. "Sam and Gabriel. God."

He could feel Cas nod. "They sounded very enthusiastic."

" _Cas!_ "

He snickered and kissed Dean's head. "Go back to sleep. We can call Sam and Gabe tomorrow."

Dean grunted. "I might not be able to look at them for a few days."

Cas just laughed and pulled Dean closer. "How about I make pancakes tomorrow? With _lots_ of syrup."

Dean's stomach seemed suddenly empty. It was a lot easier when he could enjoy food without being hungry all the time. " _Yes_ ," Dean groaned. "I'm making bacon to go with them."

"And sausage?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Definitely sausage." The groan that came from Cas was way too erotic for before four in the morning. And thanks to Sam and Gabriel being disgusting in his living room, having to get off his warm pillow and turn the light on, Dean was awake enough for his dick to twitch in interest. "Cas," he whined. "Stop being sexy. It's too early for sexy."

"But I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"That's because you always bring up bacon."

"You started it! Pancakes and syrup, remember?" Dean huffed.

"Mm-hm... And you know who has pancakes and bacon and sausage _right now_?"

"Oh my god, _no_."

"What if I..." Cas splayed a hand on Dean's back. Warm, comforting heat crept down his spine. "... Fed you..." fingertips dipped over the edge of his ass, just enough to taunt, to tantalize. "... Something else..." Oh, yeah, Dean's cock was definitely interested. "First?"

Dean opened his eyes. "I hate you."

Cas tugged at him, and Dean gave in to his pull. His head turned, and Cas' lips pressed down on him, missed at first, then fit with him like a perfect puzzle piece. Somehow, he made it hot and slow at the same time, filled with amusement and sleepiness, and searing with provocation. "You love me," Cas breathed against his lips, licked across their seam, and kissed him one more time.

"God, I must," Dean sighed.

"Does that mean...?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Fucking fine," Dean gave in. "We'll go to IHOP. Fucking four A.M.," he hissed in disbelief. "I better feel this for a damn week." He really needed to learn how to say no to his husband one of these days, but with the way he could _feel_ Cas grin in the darkness, before he rolled on top of him and spread Dean's legs... He was pretty sure it wouldn't be any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff <3
> 
> Kudos and comments make the world go round ^.^ Have a good day <3


End file.
